


Convertexting #4: Shopping

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is out shopping for the rebuilding of the Hale House. Stiles and Derek are both useless in this endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #4: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my little sister, who wanted the pack out shopping.  
> (i know it's not EXACTLY what you asked for b u t there ya go anyway huehuehuehue)

**Sourwolf** : Where are you?

 **Idiot:** burying the person i just killed

 **Sourwolf:** Stiles

 **Idiot:** im at bed bath  & beyond with lydia and allison

 **Sourwolf:** Why the hell are you there?

 **Idiot:** bc i dont want to be at freaking home depot anymore thats why

 **Sourwolf** : ??

 **Idiot:** im sorry for literally reducing your life to question marks

 **Idiot:** but as much as i enjoy how slideable those floors are

 **Idiot:** which is almost equivalent to how much i enjoy monty python

 **Idiot:** there is only so much manly man DIY talk i can take

 **Sourwolf:** There are so many ways to respond to that

 **Idiot:** i am not ashamed of being in touch with my feminine side

 **Sourwolf:** That's not really in dispute

**Idiot: ...**

 **Idiot:** will not deign to engage

 **Sourwolf:** What are you guys doing?

 **Idiot:** looking at curtains

 **Idiot:** i never properly appreciated the complexities of the curtain before now

 **Sourwolf:** I find that shocking

 **Idiot:**...are you being serious or

 **Sourwolf:** I honestly believe that the history of the curtain is something you would have read by now

 **Idiot:** good idea!

 **Idiot:** seriously like, all the patterns and the trimming and OH um lydia wants your opinion on what ones we should get for the living room

 **Sourwolf:** I really don't care

**Idiot:** _(A picture of Lydia closely inspecting a maroon-colored curtain, with Allison next to her, smiling at the camera, both of her index fingers pointing to a dark blue curtain)_

**Idiot:** you shouldnt say you dont care bc we might come home with something bright pink and covered in unicorns

 **Idiot:** im partial to the maroon but what do you think?

 **Sourwolf:** I still don't care

 **Idiot:** uh oh alert phone take over

 **Idiot:** Hi Derek, this is Lydia. You should really put some thought into this, okay? This is your house. It's important. Especially if I'm going to be hanging out there. So pick which one you like better.

 **Sourwolf:** Clearly it matters more to you than me so why don't you take full responsibility?

 **Idiot:** I knew you would say that. You are hereby disqualifying yourself from all rights to complain about the items purchased today. Do you agree to these terms?

 **Sourwolf:** Obviously

 **Idiot:** I'm sorry, what was that?

 **Sourwolf:** YES

 **Idiot:** Wonderful.

 **Idiot:** Also... "Sourwolf"? Really? I want to know, but then again, I don't.

 **Sourwolf:** He's in my phone as "Idiot" if that makes it any better

 **Idiot:** It doesn't. At all.

 **Idiot:** See you later, weirdo.

 **Idiot:** doesnt she just grow on you

 **Sourwolf:** Like a fungus

 **Idiot:** omfg derek

 **Idiot:** we're getting the maroon ones btw

 **Idiot:** evidently bc the way the sun will look behind it or s/t idk

 **Idiot:** what are you guys getting accomplished over in manly man land

 **Idiot:** wow that sounds like a game i would like to play

 **Sourwolf:** Erica and Boyd are looking at lights, Scott's with Isaac picking out carpet, Jackson wandered off somewhere

 **Idiot:** and hbu?

 **Sourwolf:**?

 **Idiot:** "how about you" seriously do i need to give you a freaking text speak manual to keep on you at all times?

 **Idiot:** i know what im doing when we get home

 **Sourwolf:** I've been banned from helping

 **Idiot** : haha omg. why?

 **Sourwolf** : I guess maybe "helping" isn't very accurate since I was apparently just "grumbling noncommittally and being a nuisance"

 **Idiot** : !!! scott?

 **Sourwolf** : Isaac

 **Idiot** : oh no, not backtalk from the favorite! how daring

 **Sourwolf** : I don't play favorites, Stiles

 **Idiot** : said the taken man to his boyfriend

 **Sourwolf** : That's not the same

 **Idiot** : it really is though. relationships are essentially playing favorites amongst the entire human population

 **Idiot** : oh and nonhumans too

 **Sourwolf** : You pick the worst times to have comments of actual substance

 **Idiot** : hm. a compliment hidden in an insult, but a compliment nonetheless.

 **Idiot** : so does that mean youre just walking around aimlessly while texting?

 **Sourwolf** : ...Yes.

 **Idiot** : omfggggggg you are so freaking lame that it actually brings tears to my eyes

 **Sourwolf** : Shut up

 **Idiot** : pffftttt

 **Idiot** : how about i save you from your lameness and we go get ice cream?? :)???

 **Sourwolf** : Ditch?

 **Idiot** : yeah come on neither of us are doing much anyway

 **Sourwolf** : It seems wrong to leave the furnishing of my house to other people

 **Idiot** : no its fine bc youre not the only one whos gonna be hanging out there now right? dont even worry about it

 **Idiot** : the ice cream place is closer to your end so ill meet you over there okay? okay cool glad thats decided

 **Sourwolf** : Your backwards reasoning is the worst but fine

 **Idiot** : but heyy wow isnt it exciting that the house is coming together??? itll be the hottest hangout on the block when its done

 **Idiot** : and by block i mean in the middle of the forest where only murderers and crazy people hang out but whatev same difference

 **Sourwolf** : Yeah I'm looking forward to it

 **Idiot** : and to think that if it hadnt been for us youd still be living in dirt and dust

 **Sourwolf** : It's more than dirt and dust

 **Idiot** : i know der. we're not going to forget or overwrite its history, okay?

 **Idiot** : we're just making it less of a lethal hazard to be there and appreciate that history

 **Sourwolf** : Thank you

 **Idiot** : anything for you baby <33

 **Idiot** : ahhhh i see you!

 **Sourwolf** : You don't have to run I'm not going anywhere

 **Idiot** : yeah i know BUT ICE CREAM!!!

 **Sourwolf** : Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this series is going to start shaping into something akin to a plot shortly instead of only being loose conversations. of course they'll still be in that fashion, but they'll have a more clear lineage later on.


End file.
